gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3/Archivo4
HOLA HOLA OYES ME PUEDES HACER UNA FIRMA POR FAVOR GRACIAS MI MSN:raulrg17@hotmail.com GRACIAS POR RESPONDER ME GUSTARIA QUE LA FIRMA FUERA PARECIDA CO LA DE SMOKE1996 PERO TODO NEGRO Y LA ORILLA ROJA GRACIAS Firma Hola ClaudeGTA3, he visto que realizas firmas y me gustaría que me hicieses una con letras del vice city y de color azul y rojo, si puedes. Gracias.--Sg91 12:20 5 nov 2009 (UTC) PHD Voy a volver a abrir las votaciones. Pr favor, si ya has arreglado las fallas, propon tu historia. Pero te dire una cosa, y esto a para todos. Y principalmente a Piro96. No es necesario que para que una historia sea destacada, competir con otra. Puede destacar sin competir, ya que si compite, no es destacada de todas, si no que destaca sobre su competidora.-- 21:28 7 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias gracias por hacerme la firma te Quedo perfecta gracias RE:Firmas Muy bien, ClaudeGTA3. Han quedado más... compactas. :) Como te decía, es mejor manejar firmas con imágenes así, pues imágenes más grandes distorsionan las líneas y ocupan más espacio en las páginas de discusión. Muchas gracias. Estamos en contacto.-- 21:10 8 nov 2009 (UTC) Facebook Si un Cristobal Venegas Quezada te envía una solicitud en Facebook, agregame, soy yo -- . 13:55 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la firma, mola mazo-- 21:32 9 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Usuario Hola Claudegta3,gracias por lo que hiciste en mi pag. de usuario,me gustaria que le pongas un color azul y amarillo y una firma igual que la anterior.--elJuli 22:51 9 nov 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes077--elJuli 22:51 9 nov 2009 (UTC) Gracias Claude, muchas gracias por solucionar el problema con gta-latino, no solo a ti sino q también a niko 2810. Yo no quiero tener discusiones con ningún usuario y pensé en editar la misión ya que la había jugado en casa de un amigo y así poder reparar la estructura de ésta. Por cierto, podrías hacerme una firma? Las que le has hecho a otros usuarios están buenísimas. Chao--´Vivir por Nada pero Morir por Algo 02:03 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma oye, gracias de nuevo, ahora el asunto de la firma, podría hacerme una con mi misma frase (vivir por nada pero morir por algo) al estilo de the lost and dammed, o sea escrita con esa letra sangrienta te estoy muy agradecido. q estes bien--´Vivir por Nada pero Morir por Algo 13:35 11 nov 2009 (UTC) Otra firma Puede ser al estilo Liberty City Stories???--´Vivir por Nada pero Morir por Algo 13:53 11 nov 2009 (UTC) You´ll always be the king of this town Hola Claude, he recibido tu mensaje; adelante, pero iré subiendo más imágenes ¿vale? Hize unas cuantas capturas y yo creo que quedaran bastante bien, gracias por la ayuda.-- 15:45 12 nov 2009 (UTC) Fuente del GTA 1 Tienes las letras del GTA 1? o las que se parecen? -- . 14:26 13 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Conoces a Regina Aidet Zegers? ¿Quien es? :Bueeeeno....No se si son las del GTA 1, pero son muy parecidas (yo creo que hay que recortar el extremo de abajo de cada letra). Regina Aidet Zegers es TOTO.INC-- 13:14 14 nov 2009 (UTC) Mi Firma Muchas gracias por la firma, te quedó muy, peor muy buena, gracia!!-- 14:44 14 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Feliz Cumpleaños Hola. :Gracas por lo de mi cumple hoy cumplo ya 13 años y mis papas me vas a comprar el Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. y estoy muy feliz -- 15:28 15 nov 2009 (UTC) PD:tu pusiste mi nueva firma esque no me gusto me gustava más lo de contacta conmigo-- 15:29 15 nov 2009 (UTC) -- 21:28 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Felicidades, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Eres un gran usuario y espero que algún día llegues a ser Administrador. Saludos -- 21:30 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Un favor muy grande Hola Claude, me haces un favor muy grande?. Pues en mi PC, yo no tengo el Photoshop por lo que te pido, si es que yo hago firmas, como la de LibertyCity(IV), le podías poner tu el fondo transparente por favor. PD: Si se puede poner transparent sin necesidad del photoshop me avisas -- . 13:55 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Otra cosa, la plantilla que dice Te deje un mensaje en mi discusión - ClaudeGTA3 ¿Donde la pongo? Que Enojon Oye, calmate no te quieras cortar las venas por que puse una medalla para ver como se veia, la neta, algun dia te va a dar un infarto por que puse banco con la "V", jajajaja, relajate, tomala ligera, jajajajjajaj. A tus 14 años eso te hace mal, ca...-- 17:49 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Oye, esta Bien. Sabes que.. tengo una super idea, no te la puedo decir ahorita pero la estoy desarrollando para el articulo de Liberty State-- 18:12 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Listo! Oye solo visita el articulo de Liberty State, hice una imagen de los 3 distritos, esta genial.-- 20:12 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Como no te vi en el Messenger, te dejo el mensaje aqui. Ya acabe tu firma, mírala: , si te gusto que bueno, si necesitas que le arregle otra cosa, puedes decírmelo. Un Saludo. -- 19:50 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Este Claude no para de hacer firmas, como haces para que esté subrayado? Otra cosa, y que te va a encantar: -- . 22:07 17 nov 2009 (UTC) UnA PrEgUnTa h0la la pregunta es donde onsegiste el subrayado del Vice City-- 23:17 17 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Tu Firma XD, la letra que supuestamente se usa en el logo se llama DINPro-Bold pero no la vas a encontrar ya que se necesita pagar para descargarla, asi que use una parecida: Go Long, los efectos (luz neon y las estrellas en cada lado) pues lo hice con photoshop, y eso es todo, salu2.-- 18:54 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Fondo transparente Hey Claude, creo que con el Microsoft Photo Editor o con el Nero Photosnap Viewer se pone el fondo transparente ¿o no? Si no lo hace, definitivamente descargaré el Photoshop -- . 22:46 18 nov 2009 (UTC) :: Faltan unos pocos días para que te pase algo que te encantará -- . 00:08 19 nov 2009 (UTC) ::: jaja, no te diré XD -- . 22:56 19 nov 2009 (UTC) :::: Ah, Bigdadi se me adelantó en nominarte -- . 13:34 20 nov 2009 (UTC) ::::: Pues para UDM ¿no sabías? -- . 13:38 20 nov 2009 (UTC) :::::: Tres!!!!!, WTF!! si yo vi la pagina y todavía no WTF -- . 13:41 20 nov 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yo tmbn, voy otra vez por EDM -- . 13:45 20 nov 2009 (UTC) wtf wtf wtf, noooo, bueno quedatelo XD -- . 14:14 20 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Un favor Listo, ya subi la imagen que pediste, espero que te guste XD.-- 17:13 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma oye no vuelvas a cambier mi firma a mi me gusta asi coo esta lo de torno y lo de contacta con migo te quedo bien solo avisame pero recuerda no vuelvas a cambier lo de toreno666-- 02:08 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Hola he visto que haces firmas muy chulas me puedes hacer una a mi? atte:Niko Bellic 2008 11:53 21 nov 2009 (UTC) :Gracias por la firma si necesitas algo aqui me tienes 13:36 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Redirecciones de firmas Hola. Ya no utilices redirecciones en las imágenes de firmas para ir a la página de discusión o usuario de alguien. En vez de eso, haz como dice la guía de firmas (la actualicé hace unos días): pones en la firma el nombre del archivo y luego agregas el atributo link=:Usuario:Nombre de un usuario. Por ejemplo: [[Archivo:Usuario_Firma.png'|link=:Usuario:Nombre del usuario' De esa forma la imagen enlazará a la respectiva página sin necesidad de tener que ser redirigida desde su archivo. Saludos.-- 15:39 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Programa el programa para GTA: LCS'(las firmas)cual era me diste l liga pero era FormatFactory 2.10?o cual era responde mi discucion-- 00:12 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Concurso Claude, como ya te comente en el msn me acabo de desapuntar del concurso, ya que estas semanas me van muy mal para editar en la wiki (tengo como 8 examanes semanales, estoy hasta el culo de deberes...). Lo siento. 19:23 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma Y gracias por la nueva firma Por cierto, se hacerca el dervi, barça vs madrid eh?? Ya veras cuando gane el barça y os meta un 'alcorconazo' xD 19:23 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :XD. Todavía no os devolveremos el 2-6, pero una collejita os la daremos -- 13:43 26 nov 2009 (UTC) HA Hola Claude!! Considerando que Piro96, Bigdadi y TOTO.INC están desaparecidos (una atareada, otro castigado y el otro por ahí), y nosotros dos estamos en el HA, te hablo. Estoy mirando lo de la nueva plantilla para la portada que dice Abbey y estoy por empezar a hacer lo de la wiki Historias GTA aparte. Y por si fuera poco, tengo que fijarme todos los dias el PHD para ver los tiempos de nominacion y el tiempo restante de finalización. Por lo cual, mi idea es que... Unamos a TheFarrther: GTA al HA, SOLAMENTE hasta que vuelva a aparecer ACTIVO alguno de los desaparecidos. Luego de ese período, vuelve a ser un usuario como ahora. Así nos ayuda a poner las plantillas faltantes en las historias, y junto contigo a ver el PHD, mientras yo intento contactar a Bola.-- 21:20 25 nov 2009 (UTC) : -- 21:49 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Claro -- 13:27 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Ayudame con una firma. Hola amigo,como estas. ayúdame,necesito que me ayudes con una firma para el usuario mio. y por cierto también dime como ponerle colores a las paginas de usuario. Si,mira mi firma la quiero con el logo de Liberty City stories(ese que es como rojo) y al poner encima,que salga el letrero de discucion con las letras del vice city,y si no es mucha molesta explícamelas como se hacen para cuando la quiera cambiar no te tenga que decirte,si no que la haga yo.--Asero12 21:43 26 nov 2009 (UTC) HA Gracias-- 15:32 26 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Concursos Hola Claude,me dejaste en mi discusion que podriamos hacerlo juntos,pense que tenias ya pareja pero me di cueta en esta discusion que Woozii no puede estar en el concurso por los deberes,etc.. solo hay un problema que nunca jugue el The Lost and Dammed igual puedo buscar informacion etc.. de ese personaje.Constestame en mi discusion. arreglar mi página por favor claude GTA 3 me podria arreglar la página--black 17:43 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Black Eyed Peas día 28 de noviembre de 2009 a las siete menos cuarto--black 17:43 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Firma asero 12. Hola,como estas,mira ya no me hagas la firma empece a buscar y encontré una guía,no quedo tan buena porque la hise hoy,pero mañana la arreglo mejor. por cierto,me gustaría que vieras las 2 historias que he hecho para que me des tu opinión. adios,suerte-- . 05:41 28 nov 2009 (UTC) RE:Un favor Pues aunque no lo creas si lo jugaba a esa edad en mi computadora lo tenia asi que si soy sinsero.-- 01:31 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Proyecto Historias Lo voy a dejar bien clarito: UNA SOLA pelea más, discusión, o lo que sea que cause problemas en la wiki sobre su proyecto historias, y elmino ''COMPLETAMENTE "Historias: Administración". No quiero ver NADA más sobre eso, ya me tienen HARTO con ese proyecto de mierda que lo ÚNICO que hace es causar discusiónes entre ustedes sobre quíen es el más presumido de todos, quien escribe mejor, quien es el jéfe y quien no. Quiero que les entre en la cabeza que BOLA es el jefe, no ustedes. Si quieren que estas historias sigan existiendo, NO QUIERO VER UN SOLO PROBLEMA MÁS. Y esto va para todos los miembros de este "staff". ¿¿Capiche?? -- 14:26 29 nov 2009 (UTC) :Claro que Capiche XD. En serio, por mi `puedes borrar el Staff, da muchos problemas. Lo haría yo mismo si pudiera borrar páginas-- 14:32 29 nov 2009 (UTC) Premio :Gracias! Esto compensa el pasar tres horas delante del ordenador escribiendo la misma pa¡lantila -- 18:43 29 nov 2009 (UTC) ¿tu nombre? no se de que ablas cual es tu nombre--crash 19:22 29 nov 2009 (UTC) a es que copie unas planillas y las modifique a mis datos espero que no te moleste Hola ClaudeGTA3 Me podrías hacer una firma con letras de GTA San Andreas que diga GuillermoGTA y Discución con letras de GTA IV The Ballad Of Gay Tony. Gracias. --GuillermoGTA 00:34 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Modificación de firma Hola Claude necesito que vuelvas a ayudarme en mi firma(si es que puedes) quiero que la palabra Franco este con las letras de The Ballad Of Gay Tony y la palabra vice city que no tenga ningun cambio (si es que se ve mal me puedes recomendar otro tipo de letras).-- 02:33 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, SER COMO TORENO!!!!!! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VANDAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA ESTA WIKI, (todos estos gritos hacen referencia a que no voy a hacer nada con la firma de Franco) -- . 14:22 30 nov 2009 (UTC) Ey Claude, Franco dijo que si lo podia ayudar. ¿Que te parece si nos repartimos el trabajo? -- . 00:48 1 dic 2009 (UTC) HA Claude, vi lo que le respondiste a CS9425. ¿En serio serías así de capaz de borrar el staff por tu cuenta al conseguir los respectivos poderes, siendo tú el mismísimo jefe?-- 19:31 30 nov 2009 (UTC)